


【朱白】朱一龙的2kw粉丝福利

by SummerAnn



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Bottom Bai Yu/Top Zhu Yilong, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAnn/pseuds/SummerAnn
Summary: ※火锅直播。※是个可以领证的平行世界。其他方面没什么不同，毒唯该吵的架还是要吵。※ooc的朱.秀儿.一.A虎.龙
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【朱白】朱一龙的2kw粉丝福利

00  
朱一龙工作室V：  
2000万，感谢有你们❤  
老板说：“我有一个大胆的想法。”  
明天下午17:00，X直播见！  
[图片:白衬衫的朱一龙]

01  
2019.10.xx，下午17:08。  
直播比原定计划稍晚一些才正式开始，盛世美颜出现在镜头里的同时，大批量粉丝的涌入让画面有片刻的卡顿，等到播放流畅，屏幕又被迅速刷新的弹幕充满了。  
“开始了吗？啊，好的。那个……大家下午好。今天这是粉丝福利，两千万了，之前说好的跟大家云吃火锅。”  
主播小朱先是在问话的同时向摄像头发动了大眼美颜攻击，然后挥动小圆手完成了开场白。  
直播是这样进行的：朱一龙手边一部手机方便看弹幕，镜头是另一部手机的后置相机，现在摄像机显然是被一位坐在朱一龙对面的神秘人士拿着，直播画面中的朱一龙双臂叠放在桌上乖巧坐着。  
“嗯……今天收工早，之后就没有工作了，正好就把直播给做了。这家火锅店是我以前就来过，我还蛮喜欢的，进组之后我也一直挺想来的，今天刚好就有机会。”朱一龙非常实诚地向粉丝汇报工作，“先来点菜吧。不知道你们愿不愿意看我报菜名，盒盒。”  
粉丝们怕是又要因为他的奶笑声展开整泥大战了，不过主播小朱对此并不知情。他正快乐地报菜名，成功把一部分还没吃饭的观众报饿了：“……毛肚在这里，鸭肠，然后麻辣牛肉……”  
而在粉丝刚发完一波肚子饿的弹幕时，朱主播的话让她们心中突然警铃大作。  
“这个鱼来一份吧，你上次说好吃……再来点素菜，娃娃菜……”到这里他抬起了头，问对面镜头外的人道，“这家土豆片我觉得切得太厚了，你还要吗？”  
语气过于笃定和熟稔了，听起来朱一龙相当了解对方的喜好。观众们自然是要对镜头外的人的身份起疑的，或许微信群微博群里已经开始了激烈的讨论。不过小朱现在还没有看弹幕，也就不会为他们解答。对面人没有说话，但朱一龙却得到答复重新低下头：“要啊，行，我勾上。那这个得多煮一会。”  
啧，对面的是朋友吧，一定是。

02  
他又勾出几样菜便动手翻过菜单，左手中指的ICE CUBE亮晶晶地聚焦了不少观众的视线——然后他们便发现了更值得注意的东西，朱一龙的无名指上戴着一枚从未见过的素圈，在华丽的萧邦钻戒旁边它显然要低调得多，却偏偏抢走了观众的注意力。同款博主迅速进入战斗状态，女友粉和各路CP粉之中也有相当一部分开始四处翻图，试图找出可能的对戒。有人欢喜有人愁，而抬个手便掀起一阵小范围的风雨的朱一龙非常淡定。  
“差不多了，锅底要个——”  
包包：这题送分，我会！要个全红的辣汤！  
“——鸳鸯的吧，红汤要重辣，清汤要个菌汤吧，你今天胃又不舒服，骨汤是不是有点太油腻了？”  
包包：……啊？  
包包：那什么，问就是……问就是我们拢龙人美心善照顾朋友的胃口！  
“对了，这家点心特别好吃。加个香芋球吧，再点一个——”  
朱主播又抬头了，目光依旧是给对面镜头外的那位的，他的笑容里已经写上了促狭。不知为何，部分仿佛装有某种神奇雷达的包包突然有种不详的预感。  
“——再点一个南瓜饼怎么样？盒盒盒盒盒盒。”  
包包：艹  
画面一阵轻微晃动。朱一龙的大眼睛都笑没了：“好好好，不点不点。我逗你玩呢盒盒盒盒。”  
包包：哥哥笑得真甜啊，但是我为什么想卡他。

03  
“好了，等上菜，这段时间正好跟你们聊一会。”  
朱一龙开始闲聊，对着镜头说话时，他偶尔会忍不住瞄拿着摄像机的人。  
“嗯？你说什……”  
头微微前伸，那动作和神态像是辨认了一下眼前的什么，加上他音量虽低但隐约可辨的话，推测应该是在看对面的口型。  
“啊对，我来看看你们的弹幕。”他抬起了手机，开始眼神抓取弹幕。  
“这个，嗯……ID是四百一十六……啊，416号小橘子。‘哥哥工作辛苦了，要按时吃饭注意身体’——这个确实是，饭一定要好好吃，要按时吃。否则对身体不好，很容易引发肠胃方面的问题。”  
说话时他的视线又飘到镜头之外，似乎还挑了挑眉。直播画面随着他的表情变化轻微抖动了一下。他笑了笑，眼神回到直播镜头上。  
“我现在每天也都在尽量保证能三餐按时吃，有时候拍戏或者其他工作比较多，实在来不及就可能会晚一点。一般来说都还好，在组里大家也都还挺照顾我的。我就想说嗯……一定都要照顾好自己。现在天气也慢慢转凉了，平时饮食啊穿衣啊什么的，各方面也要多注意，不要着凉感冒。”  
汇报情况之余还多了殷切叮嘱。这回是看着镜头说完的，温柔专注的眼神和恳切的语气言辞，屏幕前的万千观众心化了一大片。于是顺理成章，弹幕里又刷起激动的嚎叫。

04  
“诶，刷得好快……这一位叫‘繁星之城’的，‘大哥，新戏拍摄过程有没有什么好玩的事？’”朱一龙读完问题之后眼前一亮，他看向镜头，热切地像个迫不及待要和伙伴分享宝物的小孩子，“今天就有件特别好玩的事情，我今天凌晨的夜戏嘛，中间没到我的时候坐着休息，然后b……呃，然后吧我助理就不知道是不是觉得我困，想让我清醒一点，他拿了一盒饼干来给我吃。他不知道我坐那的时候一直盯着他，都看见他往其中一个夹心里挤牙膏了。盒盒盒盒……”  
“我有没有吃？我当然没吃了啊。我逗他，假装要吃，饼干还没到嘴边呢他就兜不住，拦住我了。其实那个牙膏我平时就用惯了，味道还行。”  
“什么味道的？是椰子油的，那个牙膏之前七夕还是什么时候，还出了个挺好看的礼盒。”  
“应该趁助理不注意把饼干给他吃？那我哪里舍得，他逗我没关系，我得让着他。”  
“最后牙膏怎么样了啊？我把那块给我同事吃了，然后跟助理一起嘲笑他。虽然我没有吃到牙膏，但是这样笑其实也挺提神的，也算是达成了我助理的目的。”  
屏幕又开始轻微颤抖了，还隐约响起不属于朱一龙的气音。观众们想大概是对面的摄影师在憋笑。朱一龙也在笑，倒没有笑到打颤，隐隐还有几分恶作剧成功的得意。

05  
在他讲牙膏饼干的故事时，锅底和菜已经送来了。  
“锅先煮着，我再来看一条吧。这一条，ID是‘红玫瑰白玫瑰都是玫瑰’。”  
包包：哥哥怎么念ID的时候好像挑了一下眉，错觉吧。  
“‘想听龙哥唱歌，最近有没有听新歌？’”朱一龙念完问题之后倒像是被提醒了什么一样，他瞥一眼腕表，小声地说了一句什么，似乎是“时间正好”？  
“最近是听了些新歌，”他垂下眼回忆着列举了几个歌名，又抬眼望向了对面，“不过还没怎么学会。唱个会的吧，之前说的《慢慢喜欢你》。”  
他开口直接清唱起那首节奏舒缓的歌，分辨不出是望着镜头还是望向画面之外的人的眼神原本就很温柔，随着歌曲的进度更是添了缱绻。唱完“刚才吻了你一下你也喜欢对吗”之后，他不知为何突然又笑成眯眯眼。  
“不知为何”，但屏幕前的粉丝都有了猜测，不管是心情复杂还是激动捶桌，她们的想法难得地相当有默契。  
所以“时间正好”是什么？那个ID是“红玫瑰白玫瑰都是玫瑰”的幸运观众也瞥了一眼自己的腕表，发现液晶数字刚从17:20跳到17:21。  
红玫瑰白玫瑰都是玫瑰：艹！

朱一龙在观众们各怀心思的时候唱完歌，锅也煮开了。  
“现在汤已经沸腾了，弹幕先看到这里吧，我们开始吃菜。”朱一龙说话间已经拿起了筷子，戴着双戒指的左手向前递出，“来你把手机给我吧，我拿一会儿，你好好吃东西。”  
直播画面随之下移，怼着咕嘟冒泡的红白鸳鸯锅拍，又打了个转，应该是到了朱一龙手里。  
朱一龙把手机抬起来，按理来说他应该切换成前置镜头。在这段他应该是在找翻转开关的时间里，停留的镜头偏偏很巧地收录了对面人的左手，无名指戴着貌似是和朱一龙同款的素圈，白净纤瘦的手腕上，一条细细的金链子挂在腕骨处。  
“繁星之城”们和“416号小橘子”们同时发出了“艹”的声音。

06  
朱一龙放在一边的另一只手机接连响起了微信提示音，他瞥了一眼，是工作室群。  
“老板，都准备好了。”  
他唇边勾起满意的笑，再次望向自己的对面。这一回他们之间没有镜头，他的眼中只有一个人。  
“一切就绪，你准备好了吗？”  
团队在线待命，我也有与你面对一切的勇气和决心，只等你一个确定。  
他不会失望的，对面的人和他有同样坚定的眼神：“我早就准备好了。”  
从戴上戒指的一刻起，从爱上你那一刻起。

“直播预告说，我有个大胆的想法。”  
朱一龙说着抬起了手机，他并没有切换镜头。  
“我的想法是，2000万的福利，我想给你们介绍一下……”  
正在试图夹起一片辣锅中的麻辣牛肉的白宇出现在画面中央。  
“我的法定配偶，白宇——诶你吃什么辣锅你胃不疼了？不怕打嗝了？”

07  
……  
“416号小橘子”退出了直播间。  
……  
“环宇飞行0408圈”进入了直播间。  
“环宇飞行0408圈”退出了直播间。  
……

08  
微博炸了。

尾声  
“繁星之城”发了一条微博：  
大哥我错了，是我不合格，我早该注意到预告博配图是白衬衫加红背景。  
“红玫瑰白玫瑰都是玫瑰”评论：姐妹，一起换头像吗，红双囍？

Fin.


End file.
